


Creepypasta Headcanons and one shot

by D4rk_susuke



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rk_susuke/pseuds/D4rk_susuke
Summary: just small headcanons i came up with...And one shot too
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Brian Thomas | Hoody/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Voice

**Author's Note:**

> i think this will be a bit cringe...  
> hope you like it anyway.  
> You can ask for one shot on the comment section :)

Their voices, how do they sounds like ?  
  
  
 **Laughing Jack**

  * LJ has a Russian accent, you can't change my mind.
  * Has a soothing voice that can calm you instantly.
  * When he's angry he say a lot of slurs in Russian.
  * " _BLYAT !_ "
  * Can also speak differents languages, like German, French, Spanish and many more.



**BEN Drowned**

  * Even if BEN can manipulate how he sound, he like to stick with the teenager voice.
  * Voice crack every time he get exited about something.
  * Use a really low voice when angry.
  * I feel like he'd have a Londonian accent, innit ?



**Homicidal Liu**

  * Liu's voice is really sweet, but at the contrary Sully's voice is super raspy.
  * Liu likes to keep his voice sweet so he takes care of his vocals cords.
  * Sully likes to use his voice to get what he wants. And he always get what he wants.



**Jeff The Killer**

  * Jeff can actually sing pretty well.
  * He doesn't like how his voice sound anyway, he thinks it's much more different than before his accident.
  * Will sing lullaby to his S/O even tho he's embarassed.
  * "I will not sing this shit of a song t'ya !"
  * i feel like he'd have a south American accent.



**Masky (Tim)**

  * His voice is raspy but soothing in a way.
  * His morning voice is **HOT**.
  * You'll do anything for this man when he ask in his morning voice.
  * But also, get this guy some milk with honey for his throat. He'll be thankful.
  * He can speak Spanish and his accent is **fucking SEXY**.
  * "Holà mi novia/o~..."



**Hoody (Brian)**

  * He doesn't talk very much.
  * But when he does, **HOT DAMN** his voice is **SEXY** !
  * I feel like he'd have a strong American accent.
  * but a sexy one.
  * He'll probably whisper sweets nothings to his S/O ear when they are alone together.



**Ticci Toby**

  * No, his tics don't interfere with how he talks except for some tongues clicking and short vocal tics.
  * He have voice cracks sometimes.
  * His voice is actually really sweet.
  * Like Jeff, he can sing very well.
  * And he'll be happy to sing to his S/O.
  * "Fly me to the moon~... Come on ! Sing with me !"



**Eyeless Jack**

  * He can purr. No need to say more.
  * He can growl too and it's fucking **HOT**.
  * His voice have a Londonian accent. With his gentleman attitude it's really sexy.
  * It's really rare but sometimes he have voice cracks.
  * Keep this man if you have growling kink because he'll be glad to make you happy...and more ;)



\--------------------

And that will be all for this chapter.

Sorry if there is any mistakes, English is not my first language.


	2. Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my version of how they look. You can disagree with me lmao

Appearance   
How they look I guess   
  
**Laughing jack**   
  
• Lj is afraid of ceiling fan because he always get hit by one. He is very tall.   
  
• It's the same for door frame.   
  
• Sometimes he complain about being tall. (Occasionally Slenderman is nodding in agreement in the background.)   
  
• This demon stinks, sweet and candy. But still ! It's intoxicating !   
  
• His eyes are greyish blue.   
  
• He have a **MULET**. But a stylish one. His hair is black with some strands colored in red.   
  
• He is really self concious about his long nose. And he will always complain about it. A kiss on his nose would shut him up tho.   
  
• Since he is really tall and have long arms he **WILL** give his S/O surprise hugs.   
  
**BEN Drowned**   
  
**•** Blond bimbo. Do I have to say more ?   
  
• Like I said in the first chapter, BEN likes to stick with the teenager look. So it mean that he doesn't look like the Link from the Majoras game but more like the Link from Twilight Princess game.   
  
• He is actually not very tall.   
  
• He smell like rain.   
  
• He have red eyes (of course ??)   
  
• He have an undercut.   
  
• If he straightens his hair he have a weird bob cut and it's hilarious.   
  
• His elf ears are **EXTREMLY** sensitive. Ask before touching them.   
  
**Homicidal Liu**   
  
• His hair is soft as fuck.   
  
• Plus he likes getting pet on the head.   
  
• His hair is long enough for him to put it into a small ponytail.   
  
• He is tall, not as much as LJ.   
  
• He smells like mint.   
  
• His eyes are emerald green and are fucking beautiful.

**Jeff The Killer**

• His hair is dry as fuck. 

• Also he have a burn which take almost half of his head and he is really self concious about it. 

• His hair is black because it's burnt. 

• One of is eye is blue but the other is more grey because he's blind from this one. 

• He's an inch taller than BEN. 

• The scars on is face open themself sometimes and it hurts him like hell. But he wouldn't complain if his S/O help to heal them. 

**Masky (Tim)**

• This man is built like a wall. 

• Plus he's tall. 

• His hair is short and brown. 

• He have sideburns. And **DAMN** it's sexy on him. 

• His eyes are amber, and they're beautiful. 

• He love it when his S/O lay on him and pet is face. 

**Hoody (Brian)**

• This man is chunky. But more the Bara style chunky. (Look what Bara means if you don't know.) 

• His hair is dark brown and fluffy as fuck. 

• He like to keep his hair short tho, so it doesn't bother him when he wear his hood. 

• His eyes are black and they're mesmerising. 

• He have a small mustache. It's cute. 

• He's a bit smaller than Masky. 

**Ticci Toby**

• This kid is tall and lanky. Sometimes people say he's a Slenderman wannabe. 

• His hair is long ans fluffy because he doesn't take care of it. 

• But he would stand still for hours if his S/O decide to brush it. 

• His eyes are brown like his hair. 

• He is a bit self concious about the scar on is face. But he would stop complaining if his S/O give him nose kisses. 

**Eyeless Jack**

• Since he is a demon, his body is a bit different from a human. 

• He is bulk and tall. 

• His hair is actually ginger. But a dark ginger so everyone say it's brown. 

• If his S/O is human he would be very self concious about his teeth and eyes. 

• He would be scared to hurt his S/O with his teeth. 

• A cuddle session will shut him up tho. 

• Kiss and love this damn demon.

\------  
That is the end of this chapter :)  
 ****

If you have any headcanon you would like to share you can put it in the comment section ;)


	3. eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they eat.  
> kinda weird when it is said like that...

"How do they eat ?"

**Laughing Jack**

  * He doesn't need to eat.
  * If he do it it's to be polite or to not worry his S/O.
  * But if his S/O cook something he'll want to eat it.
  * You can't stop this monster...



**BEN Drowned**

  * Like LJ, BEN doesn't need to eat or even less drink.
  * If his S/O wants him to eat something he will.
  * To eat food he first transform it into pixels then eat the pixels.
  * ~~It's weird to watch.~~



**Homicidal Liu**

  * This man is a small eater. He doesn't eat much.
  * And he's slown. He likes to take his time to savour things.
  * He need to cut his dish into small pieces then eat it
  * And he likes to chew it for a long moment so he's sure not to choke.
  * He likes salty food.
  * And he **LOVE** it when his S/O cook for him.



**Jeff The Killer**

  * He don't like liquid food because it come out of his scars.
  * He like meat, every type of meat. But not human meat.
  * He also love sweet food.
  * If his S/O is cooking something for him, he like to give them a surprise hug from behind.



**Masky**

  * This man is a big eater.
  * Surprisingly he doesn't like cheesecake that much.
  * He likes salty food better.
  * He'll be head over heels for you if you make him some Mac'N'Cheese tho.



**Hoody**

  * He always forget to eat.
  * He doesn't have any favorite food so he'll eat anything his S/O give him to eat.
  * If his S/O is cooking he'll try to taste every ingredients he sees.



**Ticci Toby**

  * Like Hoody, he always forget to eat but only because he doesn't feel hunger.
  * His S/O will have to make him eat.
  * He likes sweet food. And no, waffles are not his favorite food.
  * He like it when his S/O feed him like he's a baby.



**Eyeless Jack**

  * He will be embarassed if his S/O is watching him eat.
  * He think he'll scare them away.
  * Obviously he like meat. Human meat.
  * If his S/O is okay with this he'll suck some of their blood from their neck (like a vampire).
  * He actually like it better when his meat is cooked.



\------  
That is the end of this chapter :)  
 ****

If you have any headcanon you would like to share you can put it in the comment section ;)


End file.
